Am I Alone, Then?
by HideyoMitsuno98
Summary: Germany witnesses something terrifying and devastating. What will he do now? (maybe germancest later, if anyone wants it. o.o) PLEASE READ and please no trolls. .'
1. Chapter 1

hello, all~ this is my first public fanfic; please don't hate. o.o

The young, blond German watched, in utter horror and disbelief, as Elizaveta cut his brother's head clean off. In a single moment. Ludwig dropped to his knees, bile relentlessly trying to rise in his throat to the point he had to swallow hard to keep it down as he covered his face with his trembling hands. His ice-blue eyes could only follow his elder brother's free head, following until it hit the hard, war-beaten ground with a sickening thud. The Prussian's lean body fell in unison, landing with its own louder, deeper thud, blood flowing freely from the stump of the albino's neck. Ludwig stared at his brother's face and tears filled his eyes, and vomit filled his mouth as Gilbert's once-handsome pair of lips twitched to from words; to plead in silence for help. Ludwig desparately wanted to look away, to do anything but watch his dear brother die. But, it was over.

That was that.

Gilbert was gone.

His face had relaxed in death, his shocking, ruby eyes half-lidded, his jaw slack and every muscle in his face now at rest. The albino nation looked almost at peace, though Ludwig still felt the pleading, the neediness of his brother's last precious moments. Tears began to stream down the German's face and over his hands before he turned away and vomited violently on the ground. Elizaveta laughed above him.

"Now Prussia won't be bothering Mr. Austria and me." she said, "No one else will."

And with a small, sad smile, she apologized, then roughly shoved Ludwig backwards off a cliff he hadn't known was there. 

to be continued, maybe. depends on my readers. o.o leave comments, tell me if you want me to continue! please~! bye~ 3


	2. I'm Not Alone

**CHAPTER TWO! o.o wow~! i didnt think i would get this far. XD im pitiful, i know. sorry if it's a weird format; i'm still figuring stuff out with typing the story up. :3**

Ludwig awoke with a start, his normally pristine white sheets soaked with salty sweat. He sat up and clutched his head. How had his mind come up with such a dark, terrible dream? He stood, peeled the damp sheets off of his bed and he shivered in a moment of weakness. The young German lifted his hand to wipe the cold sweat from his face and he was welcomed with quivering hands and cheeks wet with tears. He angrily rubbed his eyes, though it did nothing to stop the tears. He hauled his sheets over to his hamper and shoved them in, sniffling and feeling like a child that couldn't control his emotions. Finally, Ludwig decided that a cold shower was in order.

Even that did not help.

He walked down the hall in sweatpants to his brother's room, not bothering to slick back his damp hair. He knocked lightly on the door.  
"Bruder?" he asked softly before opening the door. "Big Bruder?"  
Gilbert stirred in his sleep and heaved a sigh. His platinum silver hair stuck up in a couple odd places, casting random shadows upon the pillow. Ludwig stepped closer to the bed.  
"Big Bruder." he said, a bit more firmly.  
Gilbert groaned softly and opened one sleepy, garnet eye before glaring at his younger brother.  
"Ugh, what d'you want, West?" he growled, turning away from Ludwig, "It's 4 in the morning!" He drove his fist into one of his many useless pillows.  
Ludwug wet his bottom lip and frowned. "I...I had a dream, Gilbert... About you." he said.  
Gilbert yawned. "Well, 'course it was 'bout me; 'm awesome." he mumbled.  
"Nein, it wasn't a good dream, at all." said Ludwig and he walked over to the bed.  
"Mm? What was it about?"  
"You died."  
Gilbert frowned, his eyes closed. "I died? That's really not awesome." he said, "How?" The albino turned over, his eyes still closed, but he was listening.  
"Elizaveta cut off your head." said Ludwig as he as he sat on the edge of the bed. Gilbert's eyes shot open and he looked at Ludwig.  
"Elizaveta? Jesus, West."  
Ludwig looked down. "Bruder?"  
"Ja?"  
"It was a very bad dream, Bruder." Ludwig whispered, his voice cracking ever-so-slightly. Gilbert frowned and sat up.  
"Really bad?"  
The blond nodded. Gilbert sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother. "Well, I'm here now, all in one piece and completely not dead." he grumbled. Ludwig stared at a square of carpet and lifted his hand to touch Gilbert's forearm.  
"Ja...ja, Bruder..." he whispered. Gilbert squeezed Ludwig's muscled form gently.  
"Just relax, West. You're fine now." he said. He was honestly very surprised. He hadn't needed to hold Ludwig for years; since the latter was a child. Ludwig closed his eyes and tried to force himself to relax. There was Bruder, right behind him. "Gilbert?"  
"Ja?"  
"Don't ever scare me like that again! You vain dummkopf!"  
"I can't control your dreams, West." said Gilbert, huffing, "I'm just too awesome for you."  
Ludwig scoffed and turned to face his brother. "Well, you are _still_ a vain dummkopf." he said. Gilbert puffed out his cheek and clunked his forehead against Ludwig's. "I'm not a dummkopf."  
"But you admit to being vain?" Ludwig asked, not moving away from Gil.  
"Hm..." The Prussian yawned before he answered; "Ja."  
Ludwig smiled ever-so-slightly and pressed his forehead to Gilbert's. "That's a first."  
"What is?"  
"You admitting you vanity."  
"Mm, I guess it is, huh?" Gilbert scooted closer to Ludwig and draped one leg over the other's. He lifted his hand hesitantly, before cupping the base of Ludwig's neck. "I'm not going anywhere. Even if...nein, _especially_ if you want me to." The edges of Ludwig's mouth turned up and he lifted his own hand and ran his fingertips over Gilbert's jaw.  
"Mein Bruder." he whispered, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes. Gil made a soft noise in his throat before closing the gap between them and he pulled Ludwig closer for a soft kiss.


End file.
